Epargne-moi
by nnirina
Summary: TRADUCTION DE LA FIC SPARE ME DE DOCTORKAITLYN. "Et un jour tu te surprend à souhaiter que la personne aimée n'aie jamais existé pour être libéré de ta peine." Daryl/Glenn, citation : Batman Begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous. Je me lance donc dans ma première traduction. Il s'agit d'une fic de doctorkaitlyn, que vous pouvez retrouver sur ce site sous le nom de **_**Spare Me**_**. Je remercie l'auteure d'avoir autorisé cette trad, et je remercie ma super-bêta Miserea sans qui rien n'aurait été possible ! xD**

**Je le dis et je le répète, rien ne m'appartiens, je ne suis que la modeste traductrice. **

**La plupart de l'histoire sera racontée sous forme de flash-back :) C'est une Daryl/Glenn, si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin ^^**

**Donc, voici le prologue. ^^**

**Epargne-moi.**

Il n'y avait plus de bons jours. Il n'y avait que des mauvais jours, et des jours encore pires. Les mauvais jours étaient supportables il pouvait bouger automatiquement, ses nerfs et ses muscles faisant tout le travail pour épargner son esprit. Les mauvais jours, il était sur le point de s'endormir quand il réalisait qu'il n'avait pas retenu un seul détail de sa journée. Son corps était tourmenté par la douleur et du sang recouvrait ses habits mais il ne pouvait simplement pas se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait ou ce qu'il avait tué. C'était ces jours-là, cependant, qu'il se surprenait à espérer que ce sang soit le sien, qu'un Rôdeur ait finalement réussi à déchirer sa chair et à remplir ses veines de l'infection. Quand ces pensées s'installaient dans son cerveau, il fermait les yeux et attendait que la fièvre le torture, voulant l'accueillir à bras ouverts, bordel.

Bien sûr, ce n'était jamais aussi simple ça aurait été une issue trop facile pour échapper à sa douleur, et, même s'il espérait que ce soit différent, il n'avait jamais été du genre à faire les choses facilement. Même enfant, il avait été un petit con, têtu et ignorant, refusant toujours de prendre des médicaments quand il était malade, violant délibérément le couvre-feu quand il était plus âgé, résolvant les problèmes avec ses poings lorsqu'une discussion aurait été meilleure pour tout le monde.

Apparemment, les vieilles habitudes avaient la peau dure.

Les mauvais jours, il ne pouvait rien ressentir. Les jours encore pires, il pouvait _tout_ ressentir. Ces jours-là, n'importe quoi pouvait tout déclencher mais le plus souvent, il lui suffisait de sentir l'odeur de son oreiller alors qu'il se réveillait. En une seule inspiration, tout, tous ses souvenirs et mots enfouis remontaient à la surface en une vague complètement destructrice d'angoisse absolue. Ces jours-là, il ne pouvait même pas ramper en dehors de sa tente. Il restait enroulé dans ses couvertures malgré la chaleur étouffante de la Georgie, se déshydratant doucement. Il enterrait son visage dans son oreiller, chaque profonde inspiration hachée le faisant encore sangloter.

Parfois, quand il reprenait sa respiration, son esprit se tournait vers Merle, se demandant ce qu'il aurait pensé s'il avait pu le voir, chialant comme une putain d'adolescente sur son premier amour. Merde, il aurait probablement traîné son cul hors de cette tente, lui aurait dit de se reprendre, putain, et d'être un d'homme. Soit ça, soit il l'aurait exécuté aussi froidement et durement qu'il avait abattu des douzaines de Rôdeurs.

Mais, réfléchit Daryl Dixon en essuyant la sueur et les larmes de son visage, si Merle avait été là, il n'aurait jamais baissé sa garde assez longtemps pour tomber amoureux de ce stupide gamin, du « Coréen », de _Glenn_. Cette pensée suffit à le plonger dans un autre torrent de larmes, ses doigts creusant le sac de couchage.

A quoi avait-il pensé ? L'amour n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde, il se l'était dit lorsqu'il avait vu les regards que le vieux lançait à Andrea, peu après qu'elle soit arrivée au camp. A ce moment-là, il aurait voulu prendre Dale à part et lui dire « ne perd pas ton temps ». Il était certain que l'homme connaissait déjà la perte mais c'était différent à l'époque, dans ce monde de luxe, vous pouviez presque trouver du réconfort en n'importe qui, en un étranger, en une thérapie. Si vous perdiez quelqu'un, vous pouviez vous remettre d'aplomb en décrochant le téléphone et en appelant une hotline.

Mais maintenant, si vous perdiez quelqu'un, tout ce que vous pouviez faire était essayer d'oublier et aller de l'avant, vous perdre dans des tâches banales qui justifiaient vos pathétiques existences. La partie de lui au cœur brisé, la partie qu'il aurait volontiers piétinée, ne voulait voir personne d'autre traverser autant de douleur. Le survivant, la plus dominante et égoïste partie de lui savait qu'il était simplement meilleur pour le groupe si personne ne s'engageait dans plus qu'une une alliance ou une relation amicale superficielle. Ce serait juste plus… facile, pour tous.

Il avait toujours été trop têtu pour appliquer ses propres putains de conseils.

**Les reviews, mêmes courtes, sont grandement appréciées ! :p N'hésitez pas à critiquer, ça aide à s'améliorer ! A la prochaine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A : Le chapitre indispensable : "comment se sont-ils rencontrés ?". J'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas trop ennuyeux. **

* * *

><p>Daryl avait entendu un nombre incalculable de fois, surtout de la part de femmes, que vous vous souvenez toujours de la première fois que vous rencontrez votre véritable grand amour. Même s'il se contentait d'habitude d'hocher la tête et de garder sa bouche fermée, ne voulant pas ruiner ses chances, il pensait personnellement que ce n'était que des conneries. D'abord, la notion de coup de foudre était plutôt débile ; il n'y avait aucune chance de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un sans même savoir son foutu nom. Maintenant, le <em>désir<em> au premier regard c'était quelque chose de complètement différent, quelque chose qu'il connaissait très bien, avant.

Mais la première fois que Daryl rencontra Glenn, il ne ressentit ni amour ni désir envers lui. Ce qu'il ressentit fut une poussée d'adrénaline, masquant presque le petit pincement de dégoût qui semblait d'être installé dans son estomac depuis que le monde était complètement tombé en morceaux.

C'était dû au fait que jusqu'à ce que Glenn se retourne et crie presque, Daryl croyait qu'il était un Rôdeur.

Lui et Merle s'était frayés un chemin autour d'Atlanta, essayant d'éviter d'errer trop loin à l'intérieur de la ville ; même de leur position, ils pouvaient entendre les grognements des morts se répercuter à travers les rues, mélangés à un cri occasionnel et, une fois même, à un coup de feu. Merle avait juste rit, lâchant un commentaire cruel à propos de quelqu'un qui allait clampser et avait continué son chemin, appelant Daryl à le suivre. Son frère s'amusait terriblement pendant l'apocalypse, aimant pouvoir faire feu sur n'importe qui, aussi longtemps qu'ils étaient déjà morts. Il ne pensait pas à la logistique de la situation, à quelle vitesse ils allaient manquer de balles ou à s'ils avaient assez d'essence pour emmener leur camionnette en dehors des limites de la ville.

Mais encore une fois, Merle n'avait jamais trop réfléchi. Il était plus du genre satisfaction immédiate, voulant tout ce qui le ferait se sentir bien sur le moment. Daryl supposait que c'était comme ça que son frère avait fini dépendant à la drogue et avec une IST. Daryl, au contraire, n'était pas stupide. Il n'était pas allé à l'université, ni même au lycée mais il en savait assez sur la vie pour réaliser qu'ils devaient prendre autant de nourriture que possible et se casser loin d'Atlanta.

« Merle, arrête de traîner ! » brailla-t-il alors que Merle passait la tête à travers la fenêtre d'une voiture abandonnée, tapant sur la boîte à gants. « Trouvons juste ce putain de magasin et cassons-nous d'ici. »

« Nom de Dieu, petit frère, » marmonna Merle, même s'il s'éloigna de la voiture. « C'est la fin de ce putain de monde, je veux juste m'amuser un peu. »

« Et bien t'as besoin d'avoir un peu de foutu respect. » dit Daryl d'un ton brusque, ajustant son arbalète sur son épaule. « Ça a toujours semblé être ton problème, en fait. » Tournant à nouveau ses yeux vers la route, il localisa finalement le magasin qui était dans un des guides qu'il y avait à l'office de tourisme, à la maison. Plus loin sur la route, à une intersection qui semblait avoir été témoin de nombreux accidents de voitures, il y avait une douzaine de Rôdeurs environ, même si aucun n'était devant le magasin lui-même. Reconnaissant envers Merle qui avait fini par la fermer, Daryl se faufila entre les débris et les véhicules abandonnés, traçant lentement son chemin vers la porte d'entrée. Les portes automatiques étaient à moitié ouvertes et juste à l'intérieur, surmontée par un nuage de mouches, il y avait ce qu'il restait d'une jeune femme, ses bras uniquement attachés à son corps uniquement par ses tendons et ligaments. Elle ne montrait aucun signe de mouvements mais, juste pour être sûr, Daryl sortit son couteau et le poussa rapidement à travers l'arrière de son crâne, éclaboussant son poignet de sang chaud.

« Pas différent d'un cerf, hein ? » Daryl hocha à peine la tête car pour être honnête, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à s'engueuler avec Merle. S'il devait dire la vérité, c'est _complètement_ différent que de tuer un cerf. Un cerf était juste un animal, quelque chose fait pour être tué et utilisé par les humains. Un humain était juste ça quelqu'un qui, à un moment donné, vivait et travaillait, respirait et mangeait et faisait tout ce qu'il faisait. Il pouvait à nouveau sentir cet élancement de dégoût installé dans son estomac et il respira à fond, rangeant le couteau et passant par-dessus le corps de la femme.

Bien que les rayons aient déjà été un peu pillés, les choses n'étaient pas aussi mauvaises que ce à quoi Daryl s'était attendu. Il y avait plus de corps éparpillés dans la zone des caisses, dont un adolescent portant encore son uniforme. D'après le trou baillant en forme de balle dans son front, il avait de toute façon fait parti des chanceux. Les autres n'avaient pas été aussi fortunés certains étaient tellement mâchés que vous ne pouviez plus dire de quel sexe ils étaient. Merle paraissait particulièrement absorbé à les observer, poussant les corps avec ses orteils pour que leurs visages tordus soient face à lui. Relevant son arbalète, Daryl commença doucement à avancer à travers les allées sombres, plissant des yeux pour lire les étiquettes, les oreilles écoutant pour le plus petit des mouvements.

C'est quand il atteint le bout de l'allée des snacks (qui était relativement indemne apparemment personne ne voulait de chips à la fin du monde) qu'il vit un mouvement derrière les portes qui conduisait à l'aire de livraison. C'était juste un flash rapide, quelque chose qu'il aurait pu imaginer mais il n'allait pas jouer avec le feu. Les doigts caressant lentement la gâchette, il poussa la porte ouverte, prêt à tirer.

Si le gamin n'avait pas crié, il serait mort. Mais il émit un son qui fit penser à Daryl pour une seconde que _Bon Dieu, une fille a survécu__. _A la place, il fut plutôt déçu de voir que le seul survivant qu'il avait pour l'instant rencontré était un garçon asiatique même s'il devait avoir la petite vingtaine, son visage faisait trop jeune pour être appelé homme. Il avait une casquette de baseball ridicule enfoncée sur sa tête et il tenait à deux mains une batte de baseball, bras tendus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, putain ? » demanda Daryl, baissant un peu son arbalète. « T'as failli te faire tuer ! »

« Je croyais que t'étais un Rôdeur, »murmura le gamin, desserrant doucement sa prise sur la batte de baseball. « Tu serais pas le premier. »

« Ouais, j'ai déjà vu ça, » répondit Daryl, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière là où son frère était sans doute toujours entrain de profaner les corps. « Depuis combien de temps t'es là ? »

« Quelques jours ? Pas vraiment sûr. J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps. Et toi ? »

« Je viens d'arriver, aujourd'hui. Je prends de la nourriture et je bouge. » Tous les deux savaient où la conversation menait le gamin allait demander s'il pouvait le suivre et Daryl devrait dire non. Ce n'est pas qu'il était totalement opposé à l'idée d'avoir de la compagnie mais le fait était qu'il ne voulait pas avoir affaire avec des retardataires, des gens qui pourraient à force le ralentir.

En plus, Merle avait quelque chose contre les asiatiques. Daryl ne savait pas exactement _pourquoi_ il avait quelque chose contre les asiatiques mais toute sa vie, il avait dut écouter son grand frère cracher des conneries comme quoi « eux, les jaunes » n'était bon à rien, qu'à bouffer des chiens. Personnellement, il se foutait de la couleur d'une personne, tant qu'elle était utile et qu'elle pouvait s'occuper d'elle-même quand c'était nécessaire.

« Ecoute gamin, je suis désolé mais- »

« Et ben, regarde un peu _ça_ ? » Daryl ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir légèrement il avait espéré finir cette conversation et s'en aller avant même que Merle ne se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. En tout cas, son frère devait s'être ennuyé parce que maintenant il se tenait derrière Daryl, ses 1m95 se penchant vers le gamin. Merle n'appréciait décidément pas l'art de la subtilité.

« On dirait qu'on a là un _chintok__,_ » dit Merle, le lorgnant. De son côté, le gamin gardait un visage de marbre, soutenant le regard de Merle.

« En fait, je suis Coréen, » dit-il. « Mais c'est compréhensible que tu fasses cette erreur. » A cette situation, le sourire de Merle vacilla il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'une de ses victimes lui répondent. Une seconde, Daryl fut effrayé que son frère cherche la bagarre, mais il recula, levant les mains.

« Bon, on a là un _Coréen_ alors. Je suppose que tu veux un petit tour, non ? » Daryl essaya de lui lancer un regard d'avertissement mais il ne fit qu'hocher la tête, baissant complètement la batte de baseball, mais si sa prise autour de la poignée de sa batte était toujours forte.

« Ce serait sympa. »

« Et comment pourrais-tu exactement nous être utile ? »

« Je connais Atlanta comme ma poche, et j'ai une radio CB. » Merle renifla et fit demi-tour, retournant vers l'entrée du magasin.

Ramassant un vieux sac à dos usé, le gamin le balança au-dessus de son épaule, souriant largement.

« Gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » murmura Daryl, jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil à son frère.

« J'ai aussi un paquet de cigarettes. Et je ne fume pas. » C'était assez pour arrêter Merle dans son élan et le faire regarder en arrière, un sourcil levé.

« Quelle marque ? »

« Pall Mall. »

« Cigarettes de connards. Mais j'imagine que je vais devoir faire avec. » Merle se remit à marcher, attrapant des boîtes de conserve des étagères au hasard et les entassant dans son propre sac à dos. Pendant un moment, Daryl ne put que fixer le dos de son frère. S'il devait se réveiller et découvrir que ce n'était qu'un long rêve foireux, c'était maintenant. Mais rien ne se passa. Merle laissait vraiment le gamin venir avec eux, en échange de cigarettes.

Il supposait que, quelque part dehors, des choses encore plus étranges arrivaient. Remettant encore son arbalète sur son épaule, il fit glisser son propre sac à dos de son autre épaule, hochant la tête vers les étagères.

« T'as de la place là-dedans pour un peu plus de nourriture ? » Le gamin hocha la tête et Daryl réalisa qu'il ne savait absolument pas quel était son nom. La question se formait sur ses lèvres quand il fut pris de court.

« Je m'appelle Glenn, au fait. »

« Daryl. Lui, c'est mon frère, Merle. Pas la peine de lui dire ton nom, il t'appellera juste comme il le sent. »

« J'ai déjà entendu pire. » Glenn sourit rapidement avant de s'éloigner dans une allée, laissant Daryl à remplir son sac avec de la viande en conserve et des bouteilles d'eau. Quand il le retrouva à nouveau devant le magasin, ils regardèrent tous les deux Merle expédier rapidement un Rôdeur qui s'était aventuré trop près des portes d'entrée. Une fois qu'il eut enlevé son couteau du cou du Rôdeur, il repartit, ne s'embêtant pas à regarder en arrière pour voir s'il était suivi. Daryl lança un coup d'œil à Glenn, qui paraissait décidément pâle.

« Ferme-la et ça ira. » murmura-t-il, suivant son frère. « Et t'as intérêt à avoir ces foutus clopes sur toi. »

« Je vais les sortir, » dit Glenn. « Je pense que je vais en avoir besoin aussi.»

« Je croyais que tu fumais pas. »

« C'est vrai. Mais aujourd'hui semble être un bon jour pour commencer. »

Daryl sentait que, entre eux trois, ces cigarettes n'allaient pas durer très longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ? :) Bisous et merci à Miserea, ma bêta, et à l'auteur de cette fic : doctorkaitlyn !<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolée pour le retard mes ami(e)s ! J'ai eu des problèmes de santé et j'ai fini à l'hosto !**

**Bref, 3ème chapitre ! :)**

**(l'auteure a décidé de supprimer le prologue ; qui ne correspond plus à ce qu'elle veut faire de son histoire, mais j'ai faisait le choix de vous le laisser :))**

* * *

><p>Daryl Dixon avait expérimenté un bon nombre de trajets en voiture gênants dans sa vie. Il y avait eu cette fois où sa mère l'avait récupéré à l'école après qu'il ait été renvoyé pour la première fois. Il avait tabassé un type de deux classes de plus que lui qui avait fait un commentaire pas très intelligent sur son père « alcoolique et bon à rien ». La remarque était juste mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Daryl allait laisser le gosse s'en sortir comme ça. Sa mère avait été complètement silencieuse, les phalanges exsangues crispées sur le volant, prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder l'œil au beurre noir dont Daryl avait écopé.<p>

A l'instant même où ils avaient passé la porte d'entrée, elle lui avait donné une fessée qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée.

Il y avait aussi cette fois où il avait dû conduire Merle au tribunal. Daryl avait seize ans à cette époque et leur mère ne se sentait pas de le faire. Même si il ne le voulait pas il l'avait tout de même fait, Dieu savait qu'elle avait du emmener Merle à chacune de ses convocations depuis que le foie du vieux avait finalement lâché. La voiture avait été complètement silencieuse. Pour une fois, Merle était sobre, fixant par la fenêtre les champs qu'ils dépassaient. Daryl avait espéré que la foutue radio de son pick-up de merde ait marché parce que tout était mieux que le silence. Quand ils s'étaient arrêtés au tribunal, Merle lui avait lancé ce regard, comme s'il avait voulu dire quelque chose. Daryl avait essayé de paraître nonchalant mais en réalité, il avait l'impression d'être assis sur du verre pillé attendant que Merle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

A la place, il avait à peine secoué la tête et était sorti, claquant la foutue porte si fort qu'elle avait failli tomber. Ca avait été la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Merle pour trois ans.

Pour être honnête, Daryl regrettait un peu quand son frère ne parlait pas du tout, car une fois qu'ils remontèrent dans le pick-up, Glenn serré entre eux deux, Merle ne voulut plus _fermer sa gueule_.

« Au fait, où est-ce que t'as eu ça ? » demanda-t-il, coinçant sa cinquième (ou peut-être que c'était sa huitième) cigarette dans sa bouche.

« Un ami me les as laissées, » dit Glenn, se tortillant légèrement. Daryl se sentait un peu mal pour le gamin Merle prenait plus que sa place dans le pick-up, laissant ses longs bras et jambes s'étendre comme ils voulaient. Il lui aurait bien dit d'être poli mais il ne pesait pas que son frère sache ce que le mot voulait dire ; même s'il le _savait_, il ne ferait que se moquer de Daryl. La pensée de Merle étant prévenant envers quelqu'un qui n'était pas de sa race était presque risible.

« Et c'était un chintok aussi ? »

_Et voilà. _

« En fait, il était blanc, comme toi. » Daryl voulait frapper son front contre le volant. Le gamin s'aventurait dans un territoire dangereux et il était soit trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte soit il pensait qu'il pouvait jouer à « qui a la plus grosse » avec Merle.

Tout bien réfléchi, s'il pensait ça, il était quand même stupide.

« C'est contre-nature, » dit Merle, soufflant de la fumée par la fenêtre ouverte. « Nos races, elles sont pas faîtes pour se mélanger. C'est pour ça que chaque continent a des gens de couleurs différentes, parce qu'ils sont supposés rester là-bas. Regarde, toi, par exemple. Tes jaunes étaient pas sensés quitter la Chine- »

« La Corée, » murmura Glenn, les yeux rivés sur la radio CB posée sur ses genoux. Elle n'émettait que des grésillements ils ne passaient même plus les rapports d'urgences. Les ondes étaient complètement vides et pour une raison inconnue, cette pensée retournait l'estomac de Daryl.

« C'est la même chose, putain, » continua Merle. « Le truc c'est que, si on étaient faits pour se mélanger, on serait tous nés pareils. On aurait tous pu être blancs ou nègres ou marrons mais _c'est pas le cas_. » Il prit une dernière taffe de sa cigarette et la jeta par la fenêtre. Daryl connaissait bien son frère, il savait qu'il faisait une pause dramatique avant de balancer la fin de son monologue. Il essaya juste de se concentrer sur la route devant lui quand en réalité, il voulait frapper Merle à l'estomac.

« T'aurais dû rester en Chine, » dit-il, se tournant pour pouvoir fixer Glenn avec une expression satisfaite sur le visage. « Ouais, t'aurais peut-être même eu une chance là-bas. »

« Et peut-être que _toi_ t'aurais du rester dans ton putain de marais. » Daryl écrasa les freins presque instantanément mais il n'avait tout de même pas été assez rapide pour intercepter le premier coup de poing de Merle, qui percuta directement la bouche de Glenn. Quand son bras se prépara à frapper à nouveau, Daryl l'arrêta, attrapant le poignet de Merle et le plaquant sur la fenêtre. La position dans laquelle il se trouvait était plutôt gênante, avec l'épaule de Glenn enfoncée dans sa poitrine mais il savait que s'il n'arrêtait pas Merle, il battrait littéralement l'homme à mort. Daryl l'avait déjà vu faire ça à un Rôdeur quand il était arrivé en dérapant sur le parking du local de police, où Merle avait décuvé, Daryl avait découvert qu'il s'était déjà échappé et était dehors, abatant répétitivement ses bottes sur la tête de quelqu'un qui, dans leur vie antérieure, avait été l'un des députés. Tuer quelqu'un qui était vraiment en vie n'était qu'un cran au-dessus et il était absolument certain que Merle n'avait pas peur de franchir cette dernière étape.

« Tu vas te calmer, putain ? » siffla-t-il, poussant plus fort sur le poignet de Merle. « C'est pas pire que ce que tu lui as dit. » Merle se contenta de sourire d'un air suffisant et leva un sourcil, apparemment pas intimidé d'aucune façon.

« Doux Jésus Daryl, tu te transformes en un de ces bouffeurs de riz. » dit-il, repoussant Daryl avec son autre main. « Je voulais juste rappeler sa place au gamin, c'est tout. »

« Ouais, et si un de ces monstres sent le sang, c'est pour ta gueule. »

« Trop tard. » La voix de Glenn était étouffée et ses lèvres étaient rouges du sang qui gouttait du coin de sa bouche. Quand Daryl se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre, il put voir que le gamin avait raison il ne savait pas sir les Rodeurs avaient vraiment humés l'odeur du sang ou s'ils avaient été attirés par le bruit mais il y en avait des douzaines approchant de toutes les directions, vacillants et rampants vers la route sur leurs membres suppurants. Daryl évalua rapidement leurs options avant de remettre en marche le pick-up et d'écraser l'accélérateur . Malheureusement, il y avait trop de débris sur la route pour continuer à cette vitesse, et après quelques instants, le pick-up fut rattrapé, restant à peine devant les Rôdeurs.

« Tu t'es dégoté un plan, petit frère ? » demanda Merle, envoyant nonchalamment un coup de feu à travers le front du plus proche Rôdeur. « Parce qu'on a de la compagnie et je pense qu'on est le plat principal. »

« Ferme ta gueule Merle, » dit Daryl, serrant les dents. Même si il haïssait l'avouer, son frère avait raison il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils soient capables de continuer sur la route sans être submergés mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de regarder la carte et trouver d'autres chemins pour sortir d'Atlanta.

« Laissez-moi conduire. » La voix de Glenn était toujours déformée et nasillarde mais, malgré le sang séché sur sa lèvre inférieure, il avait l'air alerte ; effrayé à mort mais alerte, comme si il avait un plan se préparant derrière ses yeux marrons.

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on voudrait laisser tes sales mains toucher le pick-up ? » brailla Merle, abattant son poing dans la tempe d'une femelle Rôdeur qui était arrivée un peu trop près.

« Je te l'ai dit, je connais cet endroit comme ma poche, » dit Glenn. Même s'il avait répondu à la question de Merle, il regardait seulement Daryl et d'une façon qui faisait l'autre homme se sentir mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait que le décrire comme une plaidoirie, comme s'il disait _laisse-moi nous sauver_. « Je peux nous faire sortir de là, je le promets. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela il pouvait voir la surprise, et s'il ne se trompait pas, l'air franchement dégoûté sur le visage de Merle comme s'il avait changé de place avec Glenn. Il savait que plus tard (putain, si il _avait_ même un plus tard), Merle allait le faire tellement chier comme quoi il était un traître à sa race mais à ce moment particulier, il avait des choses plus importantes sur sa liste, comme par exemple survivre. Et si le gamin était leur meilleur chance de survie, alors tant mieux, merde.

« T'as plutôt intérêt à pas nous faire tuer, » grogna-t-il, sortant le grand pistolet de Merle de son étui. « Maintenant, conduis, putain ! ».

Le gamin fit définitivement ce qu'on lui avait demandé Daryl ne savait pas où il avait appris à conduire mais si ça n'avait pas été l'apocalypse, il aurait pensé que ce foutu gamin était malade. Après avoir fait un demi-tour, il reprit le chemin par où ils étaient venus, tissant son chemin sans effort autour des débris avec une seule main sur le volant. Le seul signe qui montrait qu'il avait peur était le fait que ses dents étaient enfoncées dans ses lèvres, faisant couler encore plus de sang sur son menton. Entre deux Rôdeurs abattus, Daryl ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir à cette vision. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était tellement fasciné par cela, mais la façon dont le sang du gamin gouttait sur son T-shirt alors qu'il le léchait sans douceur, préférant tourner le volant tellement brusquement que le foutu pick-up faillit se retourner.

En tout cas, même si il y eut des moments où Daryl était prêt à dire au-revoir à ce monde, le gamin réussit, les emmenant à travers un labyrinthe d'allées et de petites rues qui étaient pratiquement invisibles. Quand ils atteignirent la nationale, quittant le goudron du périphérique relativement abandonné (apparemment personne ne voulait entrer _dans_ la ville) Daryl décida qu'il pouvait relâcher un peu sa prise sur le pistolet.

« Joli travail Chintok, » dit Merle coinçant encore une autre cigarette dans sa bouche et ne s'embêtant toujours pas à en proposer une à Daryl. « Tu continues comme ça et peut-être que j'oublierais de quelle couleur tu es. »

Daryl pensa que Glenn aurait attrapé le pistolet et tiré sur son frère s'il n'y avait pas eu la voix venant de la radio.

« _Allô ? Il y a quelqu'un_ _?_ » Glenn saisi la radio sur sol et, conduisant toujours à une main, utilisa l'autre pour parler.

« Allô allô, nous sommes vivants, qui est là ? »

« _Oh, Dieu merci !_ » Un gloussement nerveux emplit la radio pendant une seconde. « _Pendant un moment, nous pensions que nous étions les derniers. Nous sommes au parc national, juste après la nationale. Vous voyez de quoi je parle ?_ »

« Oui, on est presque à la sortie, » dit Glenn, soupirant de soulagement, souriant largement. « Combien êtes-vous ? »

« _A peu près dix. Quand vous vous rapprocherez de la sortie, je vous donnerez de meilleures instructions._ » Éteignant la radio, Glenn la reposa sur le sol aux pieds de Daryl, souriant toujours largement.

« Eh ben, génial, » dit Merle, crachant par la fenêtre. « On va se faire une petite fête. » Daryl se contenta de rouler des yeux et se tourna vers Glenn. Le gamin avait l'air tellement heureux, comme s'il n'avait aucune contrariété au monde. C'était presque admirable.

« Hey gamin, » dit-il, « merci de nous avoir sauvés la vie mais maintenant, il est temps pour toi de retourner sur le siège passager. »

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ? Merci à l'auteure et à ma bêta !<strong>


End file.
